The present invention relates generally to a portable hand-held reading device that captures print information through digital scanning, and reproduces the information via text-to-voice technology and on a flat-panel display. All these processes are performed within the device without the intervention of additional external devices.
The freedom to read anywhere, anytime, and regular information to include newspapers, is of vital importance that can be exploited by blind and visual impaired persons in many circumstances.
Currently, blind and visual impaired persons are confined to the use of desktop PC to access information. The ease of access to information is dependent on certain standards that programmers adhere to that enable assistive technology, such as screen readers, to read and/or convert electronic information. The use of flatbed scanners, CCTV, and Kurzweil are required to read print materials. These devices are usually in a special or specific location of a work environment or academic institution.
The digital scanner plays a vital role in the conversion between paper and electronic information. However, while scanners are ideal for users to communicate print information with colleagues through various electronic mediums, they lack portability and hence, blind and visual impaired users are confined to the location of the scanners. In effect, they lack the convenience and flexibility to blind and visual impaired persons to access information anytime, anywhere. Hand-held scanners are an improvement, U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,518 to Dow et al., but are dependent on external units, such as a computer, printer, or facsimile machine to communicate scanned images. U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,963 to Ellis discloses a digital reading pen that is designed to be dependent on a monitor or printer so that scanned information can be magnified for reading or printing.
Moreover, what is sought is a portable, hand-held reading device that allows users to read in real time captured print information without the intervention of external devices.
In addition, the portable hand-held reading device provides cordless operation with the exception of a headphone unit that may be connected into device to listen to the scanned information.